


Visiting

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good thing when Murdoc comes down to see 2D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Im Dad Inside: Could I request Murdoc all drunk on Plastic Beach going down to 2D's room to "visit" him >u>

All of the lights in the basement were off. The only light in the room came from the porthole on the wall, which tints the room a deep blue and sends ribbons of white light dancing across the walls and floor. It would almost be calming, that is, if it wasn't a prison.

2D lays in his bed, back to the wall behind him. He's half asleep when the door to his room swings open suddenly, sending bright light flooding into the room to interrupt the dreamlike state of the singer. He squints in the light, barely making out the form of his captor.

Murdoc stands in the doorway, eyes narrowed slightly at the younger man. All at once, the bassist steps in and closes the door behind him, stumbling down the steps.

A feeling of panic goes over the blue haired man as he watches the other near him. He sits up hurriedly, pulling up his thin blanket to cover his bare chest as he begins to stutter out quickly, "Mudz- Mud'doc- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He doesn't know what he did wrong, but when Murdoc glares at him the way he is now, it's never a good sign.

The older man grumbles as he approaches 2D. "Quit your blabberin'" he snaps with a slur. He smells strongly of the sickening smell of whiskey and faintly of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. The closer he gets to the singer, the more 2D wants to gag at the stench.

"I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Shaddup," Murdoc growls tiredly, standing right beside the other's bed now. He simply stares down at 2D for a moment before grumbling quietly, "Scoot over."

2D stares up at him in confusion for a moment before, out of fear, scooting as close to the wall as he can.

Murdoc crawls into the bed after 2D, getting under the covers and laying on his side to face the singer.

After a moment, 2D can feel himself being dragged over to the other. He holds as still as possible as Murdoc buries his face in 2D's neck, breathing against it heavily until he slowly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for there not being smut... It kind of went off on it's own. If you want me to rewrite it with porn I can, but I thought this was nice,


End file.
